Weak
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: He was too weak. And Creed could now get what he wanted. The first detailed yaoi lemon I've posted. Not as detailed as I've written before, but posting that much detail with my brother in the computer next to mine is tough. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


The first one posted, but I've been imagining this for a while. Took a bit to write it though.

* * *

He woke up without a clue, his brain muddled and his body aching. The room was pitch-black, and cold. 

Cold. Why was he this cold? Then he realized that the clothes that covered his upper body were gone, and he only had his pants on then.

He tried to get up from his sitting position, his back leaning against the wall, but he was weak. He'd never been so weak before.

His friends. They were gone, and he was alone. _I must've been captured._ He thought.

Then the creaking of a door opened and let in so much light, it felt blinding. Then, with a bang, it was closed and dark again.

"Ah, so you're awake now. I'm so glad… My dear Train." The voice was the same one, and with all his might, Train tried to hurt him, some way, but he was too weak.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Creed's voice was depraved, and filled with- lust?

_Oh no._ He tried to at least stand up, but he was cornered. His shoulders were grasped and he was pulled up to a level.

Train groaned as he felt himself being kneed in the groin, the pain unbearable.

Strong hands pinned his arms to the wall, and something wet made contact with his chest, making stimulating movements around his nipples.

They erected, making Train moan, but not only from the pain.

"Get- your filthy…. Hands… off!" He forced out, but he was silenced by Creed's mouth covering his own in a demented kiss.

"But why? I know you want it…" He whispered into the black cat's ear, then nipping sweetly on the lobe.

Train tried to pry his hands away, but they kept tightly around his waist, and one slithered down into his pants, grabbing Train's shaft.

At the same time, he sucked on Train's erected right nipple, and tried the same treatment to the left, biting on it fiercely, making him cry out.

His hands moved down around Train's waist to his pants, undoing and pulling it down, to stop its concealment of his member.

"Ah… No…" Train muttered, trying to push his attacker away, but to no avail.

It was then that Creed leaned in, and took into his mouth the throbbing member, making his 'victim' moan louder.

He sucked on the tip, then nibbled lightly, stimulating the cock.

His tongue darted around his shaft, and in and out his throat it went, getting harder and harder by the second.

"No… I'm… Stop… I'm going to…" Train tried to beg, but to no avail, as, in one swift moment, he released into Creed's mouth.

"Mmmm…" Creed licked up the seed around Train's shaft and grinned naughtily.

"Now, it's your turn my dear sweet Train." He purred, carefully lowering Train's body, then undressing himself.

He couldn't resist his advance, nor could he protest as his enemy shoved the large cock into his mouth, making him choke on the head.

The member in his mouth hardened, and in a mere moment, Creed released his own into Train's mouth, making him cough and choke.

He was getting too tired, and he wanted to pass out already, but it went on.

Creed got him up and nipped at his shoulder, then pushing him down, he whispered, "Are you ready?"

"No… Wai-" But Train's sentence ended in wails as Creed thrust in and out of his ass, each painful push being lubricated by the wetness of his seed.

Then, after loads of stimulating and lustful hell for Train, he felt Creed release into him, and knew that he had lost the fight.

He lay there, a crumpled mess on the cold floor, gasping for breath.

"It would've been easier if you hadn't struggled and tired yourself out, Train, my love. Don't do it next time…" Creed whispered, lying on him gently, nipping at his earlobe as if for finality.

_Next time… _Train felt like crying. He would have to do it all again, next time.

Next time, though, wouldn't be as bad…

He should never have been this weak.

* * *

Or would it? Use your imagination. 


End file.
